Talk:Priority: Earth
When I finished my Hardcore playthrough yesterday, the heavy weapons available to destroy the AA gun were not Reaper Blackstars but M-920 Cains with 100% ammo, which functioned exactly like M-920 Cains from ME2, complete with big red mushroom cloud. I used the second on the banshee. As far as I can tell, the charge time and everything else were identical. edit: There is also a Hydra missile launcher in the ending zone, located in the area that is at 7-8 o'clock from the gun trucks (if the Reaper destroyer is at 12 o'clock). This allows you to essentially skip one of the waves of the fight depending which one is hardest for you to do. Once the first wave of Banshees is dead, the destroyer is close enough that you can activate the missiles and end the game even if there are dozens of enemies around. This lets you use the Hydra for whichever of the two fights (3 banshees or 6 brutes+harvester) is harder for you. I used it on the banshees because I had adrenaline rush+black widow to dispose of the brutes at rapid speed. Someone less equipped to fight brutes probably wants to do it the other way. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . I played it on standard difficulty, and I also had Cain against AA Reaper. --VolteMetalic 08:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : Mea Culpa. I wrote the original walkthrough largely from memory (don't ask) and misattributed the heavy weapon. I just played through it again and you guys are right, it is Cains. ~SlvstrChung 10:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Starchild/Ventboy Anyone planning an article on this entity? It's not even mentioned in the article for Priority:Earth, which leads me to believe that nobody even knows how to begin. Which is understandable, given that Starchild is literally deus ex machina. Wrex confrontation? I have a question. I have been led to believe that Wrex will confront you during this mission if you sabotaged the genophage cure, and for that reason included it in the current write-up. However, I don't know for certain, because, well, I cured the damn genophage. Furthermore, Wrex's personal article claims the confrontation will happen no on Earth but the next time you visit the Citadel after completing Priority: Rannoch. Can someone who actually sabotaged the cure confirm? (It's logical that Wrex would confront you on Earth if he was never able to find you at the Citadel, but that requires the player to not visit the Citadel after Rannoch, which seems... unlikely.) ~SlvstrChung 09:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :It is supposed to happen on Citadel after accepting Priority: Thessia. If you don't go to the Citadel it may happen on Earth. But someone needs to prove this can happen this way.--Xaero Dumort 09:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I just realized it can't happen that way. We always skip straight to Priority: Thessia, but between it and Rannoch is Priority: The Citadel III, because the asari councilor is the quest giver for P:Thessia. There is no way you can avoid the Normandy Dock from Rannoch onward. So, that answers that question. ~SlvstrChung 10:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Third Ending I have just finished the game with 2829 rating and had NO third ending available. I suppose the figure "2800" is incorrect, the actual figure is a bit higher. Either that or there are also some other factors. Asherinka 00:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I certainly got a third option, but I had almost 7000 EMS (98% of 7005). Make sure whenever you are striking Earth to look only at your 'Effective Military Strength'. That is the number you apparently need to get to 2800 or more. However, could someone please elaborate on what the 'best possible ending' is supposed to mean? This is a guide, so obviously spoilers are expected. My third option was 'Synthesis', which I would venture to guess is the only third choice anyone ever gets. Is that the 'best possible' ending? :On a separate note, I couldn't dissuade the Illusive Man in the very last conversation, even though I had succeeded in every other dialogue before that and visually appeared to have completely filled the reputation bar. Even so, the verbiage stated that the best possible ending still should have occurred, seeing as how I vastly overachieved the goal EMS. Incrognito 04:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I had about/almost 4000 EMS and still had the Synthesis, hence, there are probably other factors influencing the availability. Regarding TIM, I found out that if I've been choosing the Renegade options, I won't be able to dissuade him at the last. On the other hand, if the Paragon options has been chosen, you will be able to dissuade him. — Teugene (Talk) ::I had over 5000 EMS, had a full reputation bar since before Rannoch (about 80% of it Paragon if it matters), had an otherwise "perfect" ending, and used every Paragon persuation on TIM, but still couldn't get the last one, to make him pull a Saren. That was the one charm/intimidate I wasn't able to do in the whole game. -Snowstorm45 ::Well, FWIW, I had 3437 EMS (50% of 6875 -- I don't do multiplayer), had an almost-but-not-quite-full reputation bar (maybe 95% full), with only about 5% of it Renegade. I got TIM to pull a Saren *and* got the synthesis option. First playthrough with ME2 imported character, in case that makes a difference. Make of that what you will. -Uecasm 11:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Edit: actually looks like closer to 3487/6975. The first numbers were from my post-game save, this last set from an earlier save just prior to Earth. Still nowhere close to 5000 EMS, or even 4000. ::I should have stated I was going for paragon options. But regardless, both of the options were grayed out on the final option wheel and like I said, the reputation bar was apparently full. In other words, I couldn't get him to 'pull a Saren'. Incrognito 17:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::To make it more clear, I had EMS=2829, with 50% readiness and an overall rating of 5659. Also, my friend recently finished the game with the EMS of 2854 and also did not get the third ending. I did not import the save from ME2, but he did, so this is not the factor. Asherinka 15:12, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::In that case, I think we can safely say that Synthesis is not available at 2800 EMS. That seems like an odd number anyway. Speaking of which, how did the contributor come up with that figure anyway? Is it stated in a strategy guide or on the Mass Effect forums? Incrognito 17:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Presumably 2800 was from a previous edit? The current version of the page lists 4000 and 5000, which also seem wrong (on the high side), given my results above. -Uecasm 19:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nope, the current version states that "According to outside sources (IGN and GameFAQs), you need an EMS of 2,800 or higher to unlock the third choice." (Priority:_Earth#The_Citadel). This seems to be wrong: the actual figure is somewhere between 2854 and 3437. It also states that "The best possible ending requires an EMS of 4.000, provided Shepard has managed to Charm/Intimidate the Illusive Man in the final confrontation or 5.000 if you failed" (Priority:_Earth#Aftermath), referring to the "red" choice when Shepard lives. I wouldn't call it "the best choice" though. Asherinka 15:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think, the actual required EMS should be around 3,000 because I got the Synthesis option with something around 3,200 (When I reached 3,000, the EMS terminal told me that "the chances of winning are equal" as opposed to "minimal" from before); ME2 import save, first playthrough. YouNoobxD94 15:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Here's what the outside Source saying about the end : Rating < 1750 - Earth is destroyed regardless of your choice. Rating 1751-2050 - If Shepard destroys the Reapers, Earth is destroyed. Rating 2051-2350 - If Shepard becomes a Reaper, Earth is saved. Rating 2351-2650 - If Shepard destroys the Reapers, Earth is only devastated. Rating 2651-2800 - If Shepard destroys the Reapers, Earth is saved. Rating 2801-4000 - Shepard can create a synergy between organics and synthetics. Rating 4000-5000 - If Shepard destroys the Reapers and "saves" Anderson, Shepard will also live as Earth is saved. Rating 5000+ - If Shepard destroys the Reapers and does not "save" Anderson, Shepard will also live as Earth is saved. * Myself finished the game with 3239 EMS (50% of 6478) and got Synthesis option; Finished it on other playthrough with 2202 EMS and destroyed the reapers and earth was OK, didn't notice in scenes anything diffrent about Earth, so may be the exact rating this guide say isn't very accurate and needs a bit adjusting, but it's obvious that the higher rating the higher your chance to make shepard survive. Here's the "best" ending that requires +4000 or +5000 EMS : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhriJn31IVE&feature=related --Elnawawi 05:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) If your playing on the Playstation where do you even see the amount of rating you have. I see the bar at the side and its full blue with a little red at the bottom but no number. Only number i see is health and shields. Can anyone on a Playstation clarify? Grendelprime 10:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC)GrendelPrime : That's the reputation bar (paragon/renegade), which is separate to what we're talking about. Interact with the console in the War Room on the Normandy. - Uecasm 19:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Citadel: The Return First time through, on Insanity. I am staring at the Conduit and running in slow motion. The marauder has killed me ten times straight. Do I go for headshots or does any hit count? ...14th time got it, just below the center of the torso. GRPeng 02:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) It's like normal combat. Headshots do more damage. It's slow mo so it makes it easier to get a few shots off. Monkey-_ 18:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) It is not like normal combat. I did not seem to get the red cursor over most of the marauder. It seems to materialize in one frame and hits Shepard before he could get a shot off. It seemed like Shep dies if two or more shots missed. I realize it is sort of a feature/bug of the game engine but it annoys me when the developers materialize foes like that. GRPeng 21:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :He's just doing a good job of trying to save you from the ending. Marauder Shields is a hero to us all. --Joffeloff 23:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ending Why doesn't the wiki have a page about the ending/s? There's various conflicting info about it all over the web and it would be nice to know what was true. In my ending I had the three choices available. I chose control. I had made the last run with Ashley and Garrus. I saved Anderson from being shot. In the final cutscene when the Normandy crashes, Joker emerges, then Ashley, then EDI. Some things I've read say that the last team mates you had with are meant to come out with Joker, so I don't know why EDI did. I haven't seen anything that mentions the Crucible gets destroyed if you take too long making your decision.(Update it is true that the Crucible get destroyed if you take too long to chose(grendelprime)) Monkey-_ 18:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :This is because there hasn't been an opportunity to clean anything up yet. It has only been two weeks to of course things are going to be messy. There also appear to be other factors but we are unsure of those at this time. Lancer1289 18:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :The info under Aftermath displayed in bold is incorrect. I finished the game with EMS of about 3600, and I saw Joker, Liara (love interest) and Garrus leave the Normandy. Did the final assault with Kaidan and James, was unable to charm TIM.Eisengreifer 15:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Indoctrination Theory Is this going to be addressed in some fashion in the mission guide, or is the wiki in a wait and see mode on this? -- 05:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Are you talking about why Shepard, Anderson, and I.M. act the way they do at the end? GRPeng 07:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Indoctrination was going to be used, but was ultimately scrapped. Thus, the endings were not the hallucinations of a mind controlled Shepard. :Its a theory, it has no place here until it becomes a fact. I finished the game twice now. The first time, strait through with out going online, had enough paragon to have all three choices. Last run was made with Garrus and Tali. Anderson died (had no idea you could save him. If so by which choices?) and i chose the synth ending(middle). Joker, EDI, and Liara exited the crashed Normady, and after the creds, an old man talks to some child about the Sheperd. Second time thru, I played online and got 100% readiness in every system. Sent two people i lvled to 20 to the main game and got a letter from Hackett. Last run i took Javic and James (seemed to be super easy getting through this time, only 2 deaths). still not knowing i could save Anderson, i let him die and chose to destroy the synth life (Andersons choice). The crashed Normandy produced Joker, Liara, and for some reason Garrus. Then a view of a container opening the cuts to creds then the old man talkin to the kid. So that's my findings. Any questions, leave one. Grendelprime 09:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC)GrendelPrime Don't the all have sheilds? Isn't saying "a maurader with sheilds" rednundant? Don't they ALL have sheilds? I changed it, but if I should not, say if it's different on a difficulty lower than normal, then go ahead and fix. But yeah, seems redundant. It's a marauder. I never saw one without sheilds.NickTyrong 03:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, they all have shields. Somebody had evidentally tried to sneak a reference to the Marauder Shields meme into the page. No need to reconsider the edit. Arbington 03:52, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool.NickTyrong 02:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Bug, or just error in play? What reputation/paragon do you need for the paragon/renegade options on the Illusive Man in the last convo? Is it only unlocked on second play, or am I missing something? I finished on a 2nd char last night, same result. Do I need to be upping paragon before that point with gibbed or something? Or is it slightly bugged somehow? --Carrie Whitaker 20:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I've heard that there are two separate requirements -- one, you must have a high enough reputation (which may require either an import or a second playthrough on the same character to achieve), and two, you must have used all previous opportunities to use a reputation option on him. (I'm not sure if they all have to match or not.) -Uecasm 02:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :You get a paragon/renegade choice twice. If you choose both paragon, TIM will shoot himself in the head; otherwise, you'll have to use the interrupt to kill him. And of course, your paragon/renegade progress is limited by reputation, so if your bar isn't maxed out, you'll probably get just one option, or none at all. I imported my character from a ME2 playthrough, maxed reputation with mixed alignment (probably 70% para 30% ren) and still got both options. Never heard of such bug before. HN s4mur41 19:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Guide problems So, was just reading the guide and saw some wrong information. The guide states that if you choose the synthesis option, EDI and Joker will come out of the Normandy at the end. This is true. However, it also states that only if your EMS is 4000 (or 5000 depending on the situation with IM) do you see a third person (your LI) come out. This is false. I had an EMS of 3400 or so, and I had EDI, Joker and Javik come out (my LI is Miranda). --Floppypig 03:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Guides for other classes in Squadmates section I play adept and would like to add a guide of this class to the section. I'm trying to follow the format, please advise if these fits in the main page. *Adept class: As an adept your work is to spam biotics to constantly disable your unshielded enemies, try to bring shield-disabling powers as enemy shields will be your main concern. **Tali's combat drones are working excessively well in knocking your enemy shields off. **If you bring Liara, you may want to maximize the impact range of her Stasis and Singularity. They will effectively blocking the whole pathway and buy you enough time to focus enemies one by one. **Javik is also a good companion if you upgrade his Dark Channel with slowing ability. **Arm your squadmates with Scorpion when dealing with Banshee and Brute, a mixture of the explosion and your Shockwave will prevent them from charging in. **You may want a full set of cool-down reduction gear (Archon Visor and full Rosenkov Materials set), it will have your basic spamming power Throw and Pull recharging in slightly more than 1 second. And thus, bringing pure dps like Kaiden or Garrus is not recommended, as you will need the crowd control and distraction abilities to support your sacrificed shield/health boost. --Vicary 08:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Things like this are not only highly subjective, but also don't fit into guides very well. Lancer1289 14:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that the section on preparation should be highly edited or removed. In particular, I completed the mission on Insanity with Liara and EDI who are supposedly some of the worst characters, and according to the guide I should have maxed EDI's defense matrix, but I left that as the least improved. Now I happened to be playing an infiltrator with all of the +10% headshot modifiers and lots of other weapon damage increases, so I could 2-shot a Brute and 4-shot a Banshee, but the main point is that the recommendations are at best subjective, and at worst wrong. Ea-41905502 05:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Love Interest Query If your LI is someone not in your ME3 squad e.g. Miranda do they still suddenly appear out of the Normandy after it crashes? This would make the ending make even less sense... Liarafan02 06:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :They won't. A third squad member will appear. I tested this on my Renegade male Shepard, who romanced Miranda (I had the love scene on the Citadel). First Joker, then prefered squad mate, and then the second prefered squad mate is my guess (that happened to me). Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :That isn't what happened to me, I romanced Miranda in ME2 & ME3 and she was the third person to leave the Normandy after Joker and EDI when I chose the synthesis ending (it may depend on which ending then as my EMS was only 3,300 or so) --IllusiveDan 22:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Citadel Closing I didn't notice this on the page but I have an over 7100 EMS rating and when I finished the game and controlled the Reapers, the Citadel closed after shooting the blast, I don't know the minimum to have this happen, but just mentioning it those70sfans owner of the Creature wiki, I heart you! 00:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :In Control, the Citadel doesn't shoot a blast, but rather fires a pulse (similar to the ones released after each relay explosion) and then closes itself. These two factors are EMS-independent, or in other words, they always happen if you choose Control. HN s4mur41 19:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Odd, that was my second time using the Control, and it didn't close those70sfans owner of the Creature wiki, I heart you! 02:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC)